The Fourth Doctor
\ After the exposure of two much radiation toxins, the Third Doctor quickly regenerated into a new man. Curly hair, big teeth, the long scarf and the odd jelly baby, the words to describe that new man, the Fourth Doctor. The Fourth Doctor, being the show's longest Doctor, was a tall man, exactly 191cm! The same height as his previous incarnation. This Doctor was fond of a jelly baby or two and even offered them to his greatest enemies! The Fourth Doctor also had the most companions but started off with Sarah-Jane Smith. Sarah had been present with the Third Doctor but started off some really good adventures with the Fourth Doctor. Both of them were accompanied by Dr. Harry Sullivan who helped the Doctor recover from regeneration. Harry didn't spend too much time with the Doctor but was able to defeat the Daleks, see the reigning of Davros, confront the Loch Ness monster, demolish the Cybermen plots and plans, wipe out a race of giant insects and witness the seeing of the most enormous robot! Harry left the Doctor and Sarah Jane but he was replaced soon by Romanadvoratrelundar, Romana for short! After Sarah-Jane's quick departure, more like a booting out, Romana, a Time-Lady was sent to the TARDIS by the White Guardian to assist the Doctor in his finding of the Key to Time. Romana had two incarnations, even more but was also replaced by Adric, Nyssa and Tegan. We almost forgot to mention the Doctor's warrior, cannibalistic-type companion, Leela! The Fourth Doctor's time soon striked five 'o clock when he fell to the ground off a sky-high satellite! 'Adventures with Sarah-Jane (after Harry's departure)' It wasn't long before the Doctor's doctor, Harry Sullivan, exited out of the TARDIS. Harry decided to stay with U.N.I.T and went back home by train to London rather with the Doctor. Harry's departure didn't stop the Doctor and Sarah-Jane from continuing their travels. After Harry departure, the Doctor and Sarah-Jane battled anti-matter monsters on Zeta Minor, a planet the TARDIS wasn't supposed to land on. Sutekh then revealed himself to the Doctor in their next adventure and soon after they were battling killer plant-life! In Devesham, androids were invading and the it was hard to tell apart duplicates from reality! The Mandragora Helix and its servants then got in both their ways but they pervented its many plans. On Sarah-Jane's final adventure with the Doctor, she saw herslef being possessed with an ancient hand that was found after a nearby explosion. The hand wasn't very happy either and was hostile to them all but finding out that Kastrian Eldrad was the 'hand-bearer', they both took the alien back to it's pit. Sarah-Jane then was feeling emotionally distressed as the Doctor paid barely no attention to her. After receiving a call from Gallifrey, the Doctor decided to bring her home but they had many encounters after that. In fact, Sarah-Jane met the First, Second, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Tenth and Eleventh Doctor after her departure. Although, as a present, Sarah-Jane kept K9 Mark, the third Mark. Back to Gallifrey... After receiving an urgent call from the Time-Lords the Doctor ventured back to Gallifrey and just in time to see the President's coronation. Although, this coronation soon turned into an assassination. All goes wrong when everyone thinks it was the Doctor who assassinated the lord President. Truly, it was the horribly regenerated Master who framed the Doctor for the assassination. The rotting Master claims to the Doctor that he has more regenerations and soon condemns him in a series of life and death games. The Doctor encounters a gun-man upon a plane while in these games trying to shoot him down and with many injuries and agony pains, the Doctor barely escapes. The Doctor and the Master soon battle it out in a 'falling-apart' Gallifrey and luckily the Master is pushed down into a breaking pit. It is unknown what happened to the rotting Master after this but the Doctor and his companions soon encounter him again on Traken! Adventures with Leela and K-9 Mark I It was while defeating Xoanon, the Doctor came across Leela of the Sevateem Race. Leela was an eager fighter and loyal warrior to all. She was told not to go in the TARDIS but darted in anyway as the TARDIS dematerialised. She alwyas carried her favourite possesion, a knife! She fought Taren Capel during an encounter with robots as well as always dressing in savage clothing which the Doctor did not approve of. In 1889, the Doctor brought her to meet her ancestors in Victorian London but both ended up defeating a flesh-eating midget and Magnus Greel the 51st Century war criminal alongside his pet giant rats, living in the sewers. The Doctor and Leela did many things together (some included in audios and comics), some of these things were dangerous and life-risking but others in the ending, had become quite unforgettable ones! Infected with the Swarm, Titan Base were ready to kill but alongside robot-dog K-9, Leela helped to defeat them. K-9 Mark I began to travel with the Doctor from then on and would be present in the show, on and off, for 33 years! In their next adventure, Leela's eye colour changed permanently from brown to blue due to a pigmentation dispersal. Here on Fang Rock, they encountered a lethal alien. Next, the Doctor, Leela and K-9 arrived on Pluto where a group known as the Company wanted Leela to be steamed and take control of the entire everyday life but luckily they were prevented from doing so. On Leela's final adventure, she fell in love with Andred, a Gallifreyan, while defeating Sontarans and confronting Vardans whilst working with Time-Lords, Leela decided to stay with Andred and follow her instincts. As a farewell gift, Leela was given K-9 Mark I by the Doctor but wasn't the Doctor happy when he spotted a box in the TARDIS, ready to open, titled K-9 MARK II. On Gallifrey, she had her name changed to Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima! The Odd Jelly Baby or Allsort! It was kind of the Fourth Doctor to offer jelly babies to his friends, companions and even his darkest most dangerous enemies. A Doctor obssessed with jelly babies and liquorice allsorts really brought a difference to Doctor Who! Key to Time with Romana I & K-9 Mark II The White Guardian of Gallifrey was somehow very keen on getting hold of the Key to Time. To assist the Doctor, he sent Romanadvoratrelundar the First, a Time-Lady. Shortened to Romana, she was several centuries younger than the Doctor but was eager to let him know how intelligent she was. Romana helped the Doctor during the Key to Time and became known as mistress to K-9 Mark II just as Leela was with K-9 Mark I. Romana and the Doctor first encountered Graff Vynda-K who was determined not to let them get the first segment. Secondly, on their next adventure, they arrived on the planet Zanak where the Captain, an ambitious pirate, was keen to take control. Luckily, he was stopped. Next, they retrieved the third segment from blood-sucking stones and a mysterious woman who revealed herself to be an alien. On their fourth adventure, Romana immediately found the segment in a statue but was stopped by Count Grendel. On this day, Romana found her duplicate and realised she was getting married! On the planet Delta III, they encountered an enormous squid which actually had the segment inside itself, luckily the creature, Kroll, wasn't to vicious so the Doctor could recover the segment. On their final adventure, the Doctor and Romana went to Atrios where a sinister force had arrived. Even Princess Astra of Atrios herself was acting strangely. Romana was captured by the sinister Shadow before escaping with the Doctor to assemble the Key to Time. The White Guardian revealed himself to be the White Guardian's foe, the Black Guardian who was threatening them all to hand him the Key to Time. The Black Guardian was stopped by the Doctor when he exploded the segments in space. It wasn't until a day later where Romana revealed her Time-Lady skills of regeneration... Times with Romana II & K-9 Mark II Romana decided to regenerate due to the torture she was given by the Shadow. She said it was a voluntary regenration. Romana took the form of Princess Astra of Atrios and was rushed into action with the Daleks and Davros. Romana took the form of Astra and finding out in their last Key to Time adventure, Astra was the sixth and final segment. It is said that the segment needed something to live in, a shell. It took the form of Romana who started to decay so regenerated. These are two different rumours of the regeneration. Romana, the Doctor and K-9 then stopped one-eyed Scaroth from causing the ruin of evolution itself. On Chloris, bandits had kidnapped Romana. She helped stop the sinister Mandrels from getting any more of the drug Vraxoin and then prevented Nimon from taking over the authority of numerous planets. The Doctor and Romana were meant to visit Professor Chronotis but got caught up in a time-eddy during a call to the Death Zone on Gallifrey. After deciding to go to Brighton with their swimsuits, their memories were wiped having forgotten about Chronotis. They arrived in Brighton but on the wrong season. K-9 was damaged and on the planet Argolin, the Doctor was aging to death. Unluckily, they were made vulnerable from the Black Guardian finding them again. On the planet Tigella, the Doctor encountered his duplicate, a cactus! The cactus was determined to impersonate the Doctor to retrieve a Dodecahedron, a great source of power. Having encountered cacti, Daleks and the most powerful book in the world, the Doctor, the second incarnation of Romana and K-9 Mark II escaped and more luckily survived it all! ''Shada'' Shada ''was the unaired Season 17 story of the entire show. It was released in 1992 using Tom Baker's linking narration to replace missing scenes. The story starts off on the planet Shada where the Time-Lords situated some of their prisons. An inmate known as Skagra is eager to gather information on the planet, only one Time-Lord knows where it is and how it evolves. Skagra decided to force the information out of Professor Chronotis which happens as a coincidence when the Doctor and Romana show up! There are six parts to the story, one such scene was copied into the episode ''The Five Doctors ''where the Fourth Doctor and Romana were trapped in a time-eddy (see previous article) and could not materialise in the Death Zone. It was hinted in this episode that the Master's name was Jehoshapat when it was uttered by the Third and Second Doctors. His name is also rumoured to be Koschei! ''Who knows....! E-Space with Romana & Adric During travels with Romana, the Doctor got caught up in E-Space, a galaxy that they could not escape. Arriving on one of the many planets there, Alzarius, the Doctor and Romana face the Marshmen. The Marshmen rise from the waters during a time known as Mistfall. A gang of rebels known as the Outlers led by Varsh are ever so curious about what's going on and are stealing some of the planet's scarce food supply. The inhabitants board the Starliner on the planet and think they are perfectly safe but are joined by many Marshmen on board! When Romana is infected by a poisonous spider, the Doctor works to find a suitable cure. When the Doctor finds out a gas is lethal to the Marshmen, he accidentally releases it and forces them out of the Starliner. The Marshmen return to the swamps and do not return. The Marshmen have also killed many people aboard the ship, one of these people being Varsh but the Doctor and Romana successfully leave the planet and have survived...not knowing that Varsh's brother, Adric, has become a stowaway aboard the TARDIS! The TARDIS materialises on a medieval planet where Adric reveals himself to the Doctor and Romana. When finding out that three sinister vampires are the high Lords of the planet, the trio of the TARDIS must act quickly. Finding many secret passageways and discoveries in the castle, the Doctor still feels there is something the matter. He discovers that the three vampires are planning the resurrection of the great King Vampire who will be lethal to all. Luckily, the King is impaled in the scout ship and the three vampires age to death, horribly. The Doctor agrees to take Adric aboard but following the usual rules and regulations! Finally, upon their last adventure in E-Space, a mysterious creature shows the only possible exit from E-Space but the void is contracting and ready to close for the Doctor to spend his life in E-Space! As the void opens for the Doctor to go through and pulling him in, he makes his way to the TARDIS back with Romana and Adric. Biroc, the creature who brought the Doctor to the planet bids him farewell but Romana insists on staying. Romana tells the Doctor she will not go back with him and bids him farewell, K-9, unable to bare Romana's departure leaves with her and Biroc out of the void while the Doctor and Adric depart from E-Space! A Familiar Face on Logopolis & Return of Nyssa, Hello Tegan! The Doctor intending to go to Gallifrey with Adric, rushes to Logopolis instead, sensing something is wrong when encountering four duplicates of the same TARDIS on Earth! Having encountered the Master on Traken and watching him burn to death, the Doctor suggests and discovers the Master had a second TARDIS to escape in and regenerated. The Master, now in the form of Tremus, Nyssa's father on Traken, hunts down the Doctor. The Doctor visits the mathemiticians on Logopolis and also finds Nyssa who believes that Tremus is still alive! The Doctor is hunted down by the Master, who for once wants to help him! When he infiltrates a nearby satellite, the Master has a plan for the Doctor's death! The Doctor chases after the Master who is working endlessly on many plans and both have a fight-off. The Master holds the Doctor at gunpoint, what ever will happen to the Doctor? The Doctor trips and falls, barely hanging on to a rope of the satellite dish. Adric, Nyssa and helpless human Tegan, watch as the Doctor worriedly clutches onto the rope of the dish. Remembering his companions saying his name and the creatures and monsters he defeated saying his name, the Doctor falls from the dish, hitting the ground! Adric, Nyssa and Tegan run to the Doctor's side and watch as a mysterious but harmless creature comes nearby. The Doctor reveals he has been working on his next regeneration and stays still as the Watcher, a white guardian of the Doctor, comes to his need. The Watcher really was the Doctor all along and vanishes inside his body, igniting all sorts of different colours. As the trio of companions watch, the Doctor regenerates for the fourth time into a younger man! Quotes & Superstitions/Facts Here are two videos, the few of many quotes and some superstitions/facts on the Fourth Doctor... '' '' "Would you like a jelly baby''?'' "Hello-o-o-o". "Come on"! "You're standing on my scarf". "Are you listening to me"? "Take me to your leader". "Shut up, K-9"! Last Words: "It's the end....but the moment has been prepared for..." *The Fourth Doctor is the first Doctor to carry food around with him. *The Fourth Doctor first stated that he was 749 years of age but four years later he said he was 743 and then said he was 730 or can't remember!?! *It is said that Tom Baker was very hard to work with for seven or eight years. *The Fourth Doctor made an appearance in the 50th Anniversary special but as the Curator, a mysterious character who is ''the Doctor but revisited one of his predecessors' body. *Tom Baker was very hesitant about reprising the role in ''The Five Doctors. The Fourth Doctor was present in his own series, Dimensions in Time(1993), The Five Doctors(1983), The Name of the Doctor(2013) and Day of the Doctor(2013) Tom Baker/Louise Jameson/Lalla Ward Tom Baker was born on 20 January 1934, Liverpool, England, UK. He became a monk at age fifteen and studied priest studies. Tom has worked alongside Anthony Hopkins and Maggie Smith. In 1971 he had his first film role as Rasputin in Nicholas and Alexandra. His international fame and popularity had risen when he played the Fourth Doctor. Directors, producers and many othe stage workers say Baker was quite hard to work with due to his dislikes for the scripts. Baker is nearing 80 years of age now and is still friends with his former friend in Doctor Who, Louise Jameson. Louise Jameson was born on 20 April, 1951, Wanstead, London, England, UK. She appeared in 1985's Eastenders ''and 1981's ''Bergerac. Louise is an all-time friend of Tom Baker and played the companion, Leela, in Doctor Who. Lalla Ward was born on 28 June, 1951, London, England, UK. She participated in Hammer's ''Vampire Circus ''in 1972 and continued to act from there. In ''Doctor Who ''she played Romana II who also befriended Matthew Waterhouse who played Adric. In 1980 she married Tom Baker, a friend and the Fourth Doctor. Their marriage (1980-1982) lasted 16 months before they both divorced. Lalla has re-married to writer Richard Dawkins and has now retired from acting to put focus on writing and time with family.